Rule Changes: 28 - 3/8/12
Summary The exciting new customization features keep rolling in! This week we have our new weapon gear system. You can now get different looking weapons for most of the Pros by unlocking them or finding them in a post-game Prize. Mix and match these with all the uniform gear and make your favorite Pro look exactly how you want! We will be turning back on "Matchmaking Test" before next update with some improvements. It will remain solo queue only but we are working to have it provide better, even matches the more you play. New Rules * Free Pro Rotation: Cheston, Gunner, Gunslinger, Karl, Support, Wascot * Matchmaking Test will be turned back on before next update with some improvements. * Added weapon gear system. * Added weapon gear to Prizes. * Store now displays costs whether you have unlocked the item or not. * Matchmaking Test now shows the queue information. * Improved the region select buttons in the play menus. * Match making information now shows the time in queue. * Added in VO for multikills and kill streaks. * Base turrets can no longer be stunned if shielded. * Added new locker room idle animations and poses for holding weapons. * Added muting of individual players' voice chat. * Improved Store and Locker Room menu navigation. * Added weapon selection to Pro Chooser screen. * Added visual improvements to the Store screen. * Added display of Uber Point savings when you unlock a complete uniform. * Increased the rate at which you might receive a taunt or gear in a post-game Prize. Bug Fixes * Fixed minor issues with the rejoin dialog. * Fixed character from not immediately updating when switching to the Store or Gear Up menus. * Fixed Matchmaking Test status messages from not cleaning up properly if you cancelled and went to quick match. * Fixed word wrap in chat. * Fixed misspelling of 'location' in user guide. Bots * Scramblers: Fixed jumping on the enemy money ball. Products * Can't Slow This: Decreased size of active effect. * Can't Stun This: Decreased size of active effect. Endorsements * Fixed Placeb-O's from showing up in the list. * Fixed Critical Chance endorsements from not being seen. Bullet Gorge Arena * Improved more art assets to help performance. Assassin * New Uniform: Slashing Seraph * New Weapons: Shuriken Launcher: Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: Dagger/Sword: Sunburst, Twilight * Cloak: Now requires a 0.5 seconds worth of cloak to activate * Sword/Dagger: Lunge recovery time: 2 -> 1.5 Assault * New Weapons: Assault Rifle: Classic, Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: Grenade Launcher: Sunburst, Twilight * Fireball Uniform: Added new head and updated legs. Captain Spark * New Weapons: Voltage Spike: Sunburst, Twilight * Voltage Spike: Lunge recovery time: 2 -> 1.5 Cheston * New Uniform: Chestrong * New Weapons: Tommy Gun: Sunburst, Merry Metal, Teamspirit Blush, Rosebud Blush, Twilight * New Weapons: Family Jewel: Sunburst, Twilight * Hippy Uniform: Added sunglasses to head Combat Girl * New Uniforms: Holy Healer, Heal Hellion * New Weapons: Combat Healer: Sunburst, Green Sheen, Teamspirit Blush, Rose Pearl, Teamspirit Steel, Twilight * New Weapons: Nail Gun: Sunburst, Green Sheen, Teamspirit Blush, Rose Pearl, Teamspirit Sheen, Twilight Gunner * New Weapons: Minigun/Dual Minigun: Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: Mortar: Sunburst, Twilight * Slam: Now stuns turrets * Slam: Slow speed multiplier: 0.5 -> 0.75 Karl * Handler: Alt fire recovery time: 1.1 -> 1.5 Megabeth * New Uniforms: Holy Roller, Rocket Demon * New Taunt: Action Hero * New Weapons: Rocket Ma'am: Sunburst, Merry Metal, Teamspirit Blush, Berry Blush, Teamspirit Sparkle, Twilight * New Weapons: Bearing Hates: Sunburst, Merry Metal, Teamspirit Blush, Berry Blush, Teamspirit Sparkle, Twilight * Bearing Hates: New alt fire grapple animation * Rocket Ma'am: Fixed Megabeth standing in the Bearing Hates stance when holding Rocket Ma'am Sniper * New Weapons: Sniper Rifle: Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: SMG: Sunburst, Twilight Support * New Weapons: Healgun: Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: Shotgun: Sunburst, Twilight, Green Sheen, Teamspirit Blush, Grandma Betty's, Teamspirit Steel Tank * New Weapons: Jet Gun: Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: Rail Gun: Sunburst, Twilight Veteran * New Weapons: Hot Seat: Sunburst, Merry Metal, Teamspirit Blush, Berry Blush, Teamspirit Steel, Twilight, Tea Seat * Hot Seat: Damage: 88 -> 79 Wascot * New Weapons: Coin Launcher: Sunburst, Twilight * New Weapons: Heart Breaker: Sunburst, Merry Metal, Teamspirit Blush, Berry Blush, Teamspirit Steel, Twilight * Heart Breaker: Lunge recovery time: 2 -> 1.5 Category:Patches